


春可待

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 情成四部曲 [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF, 魏晋
Genre: H部分依文前声明自取, M/M, 作者立场互攻, 历史向, 师昭 - Freeform, 昭师
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 兄弟俩的第一次.十五岁的司马昭和十八岁的司马师。





	1. Chapter 1

司马昭这一天练剑的时候都很心不在焉。  
他手中木剑第五次被司马师打掉的时候，司马师率先放下剑：“不练了。”  
少年咬了咬嘴唇，没有跟着长兄走向书房，而是去了马厩。

及至月升他才牵马还家。估摸着兄长这时已经睡下，蹑手蹑脚地回到兄弟二人共住的卧房，摸到屏风后点燃一盏灯，发现洗浴用的水还是热的。  
他痛痛快快地洗了个澡。一天的纵马狂奔让他浑身沾满尘土和汗水，这一洗端的是遍体酣畅，早些时候困扰他的事情似乎也跟着一并被发泄了出来。他跨出浴桶，正要回到床上，却发现屏风那侧不知什么时候有了微弱的亮光，兄长司马师已经醒了过来——或许他一开始就没有睡着，这时候正坐在床边等着他。  
最要命的是，司马昭一眼望见兄长手里捏着的那几张薄薄的棉纸，脸腾地一下涨得通红。  
他用了一天想甩掉的某些念想一瞬间又苏醒过来，在某个隐秘的地方汹涌地鼓动着。

“哥……我……我……”  
司马昭支支吾吾地，脑子里一边是自己藏的东西不该被发现，一边又想聪明如司马师被他翻到是再正常不过的事，又庆幸不是被父亲发现，等等，父亲应该也不会发现，兄长肯定也看过吧，他看过吗……这样的混乱之中，他听到司马师说：  
“过来。”  
“哥……”  
“你过来。”  
他别别扭扭地走上前，耳朵烧得发烫，准备挨训。却不想司马师抓住他手腕将他直接拉上了床。  
“别乱动。”  
司马师抬腿稳稳地夹住司马昭的腰，后者愣愣地瞧他，低头一看，身旁的那沓棉纸最上面一张，正和他们的姿势一模一样。

“到时女子下有牝户，然后这样你就能顺理成章地长驱直入……”

他们借着一盏灯火，把那册春宫图上的姿势一一试过去。及至试到某个姿势，司马昭坐在床沿，仰头看坐在自己身上的司马师。许是实在太近了，虽然光亮不足，看不出司马师是否也像司马昭一般脸红，但司马昭能感觉到他的兄长热度不比往常，连他们之间的空气几乎都是烫的。心猿意马到底难抑，于是他凑了上去，浅浅地啄了一下兄长的嘴唇。

他以前不是没有这么做过，当他还只有七八岁的时候，就学会冷不丁地去亲大哥的脸颊、眼睛，能亲到哪儿算哪儿，一直亲到十二岁。  
年幼的司马昭十分理直气壮：“父亲就是这样对母亲的，我偷偷看见过！只有对最亲近的人才这样，我跟哥哥最亲了！”  
司马师每每被他得手，也并不恼，常常是当时宠溺地任他胡闹，再在二人同学的时候当着老师的面反过来小小地难他一难。司马昭经常中兄长这招回马枪，但看兄长笑容得意又狡黠，他反倒也跟着没心没肺地笑起来。

一下，两下，三下。  
司马师扣紧了他的肩胛，没再让他有离开的机会。  
等到他俩分开时，司马昭喘了两大口气，眼底波光粼粼还不忘责怪兄长：“哥哥经验这么老道，肯定早就和哪个姑娘试过了。是香儿？还是玲珑？”  
司马师笑起来：“我每天只被你缠在身边，哪里有空去找姑娘。”

我眼里心里，都是你。

司马昭这时觉得被压得久了，腿有点发麻，便轻轻动了一下腰意图调整。没想到这一动，两人均是倒吸一口气。本来少年一开始被绮念勾动便是半起不起的状态，折腾了半天两个人偶有擦碰也默契地装作不知，直到一吻之后那处物事硬得发疼，隔着层被濡湿的亵衣顶在兄长身上，稍有摩擦就让他脑子里的弦几乎崩掉。  
这下司马昭真的不知该怎么办了。他脱离能光明正大乱亲兄长的年纪后，白日里偶尔和哥哥乱打乱闹，借着闹劲儿去掏对方身下。但闹归闹，真到了这个时候，他压根不敢去看兄长，怕看到兄长眼里的戏谑，那简直能让他羞惭至死。情急之下他索性向前一压扑到司马师身上，埋在兄长肩膀上用几乎要哭出来的声音恳求：“哥哥……我……难受……帮我……”  
他就没发现身下那份烫得他神志昏乱的热度中也有兄长的一份。  
司马师在他耳边长出一口气，腿上一用力夹着他的腰直接朝一旁翻过去，颠倒了上下。

他解掉两人身上最后的那点布料，手法熟稔地握住弟弟上下套弄。少年青涩的喘息听在耳里亦是血液滚沸，没过多久司马昭就交代在他手里。  
脑中迷迷糊糊的司马昭这时伸手去探兄长，被司马师收手来引着一同动作。他学着兄长的手法去弄那根勃发的巨物，司马师的喘息不同于他，听来全然已是男人，引得司马昭口干舌燥。他抬眼正看到兄长喉结上下颤动，便像只小兽一样蹭过去含住了不住舔吮。  
“昭儿你……”  
司马师想要阻止，却终是把后半句话噎在喉咙里。司马昭用脚勾着他的小腿来来回回，让他禁不住有些战栗。  
缠人简直是胞弟与生俱来的天赋，他这么想着。这时少年终于重新抬起头来，附在他耳边说了一句：  
“哥哥怎么这么久……”  
“……”  
司马师忍不住笑起来，他搂住司马昭的腰，再次翻了个身。他低下头，亲昵地咬住完全被压制的胞弟的嘴唇，腰克制地起伏着磨蹭对方，终是也泄了出来。

“睡觉。”  
“哥——我……”  
“不行，今天只能一次，睡觉。”

于是少年又学到了一课：原来那啥是可以被忍回去的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重要警告！：体位上来说是昭师，但是由于作者本人的互攻党属性，所以两方tag都打，请自行决定要不要看。

“哥哥真的一点都不好奇……？”  
司马昭从后面搂着兄长的脖子，小幅度地动着腰，咬哥哥耳朵。  
他的手臂被人从前面搬开来，司马师毫不留恋地起身穿衣下榻，回手把锦被掀起一角：“快点起床，我在院子里等你。”  
晨起练一个半时辰的武。  
司马昭在枕头上扁扁嘴，看上去并不在乎方才遭遇的小小挫败。

自打发现在某些深夜问题上兄长是和他站在一边的之后，司马昭似乎找到了新的依赖哥哥的方式，心里深处某种更微妙的好奇和悸动悄悄地破土而出，一天天地越发蓬勃。  
十二岁之后司马师就不再与他太过亲近，他也不再是光明正大能乱亲兄长的年纪。司马昭说不清楚，但他确信他们之间有些东西发生了微妙的变化。  
他一度以为是哥哥不再亲他了，可司马师仍旧是那个会宠着他的长兄，他偶尔对母亲抱怨几句，得到的回答是：“你哥哥已经长大了，变得稳重了，哪能总是任你胡闹。昭儿也会长到那个年纪，自然就会像他一样。”

一眨眼已是司马昭十六岁生日，夜里他们本来已经睡下，又偷偷爬起来潜去厨房喝了不少米酒。出来的时候正撞见家中的一名侍女，小姑娘见了二位少公子脸一红，匆忙低下头沿着墙根一路小跑回自己住的房间。司马师倒不担心被告密，毕竟在司马家做事，哪些事情能做哪些不能下人们还是懂得的。倒是司马昭还冲那女孩儿眨眨眼，被他捅了一肘。刚要严肃起来训两句，司马昭却从他身后撑着他肩膀一跳往他后背挂：“哥哥生气了？”  
“没大没小，不许胡闹听见没有。”  
兄弟两个一路打打闹闹回到共住的卧房。在院子里的时候还顾忌着怕惊扰父母，一进了屋就彻底放纵开来打闹得肆无忌惮。米酒热热地蒸着他们的身体，两人就把衣服扔得满屋都是，大的去擒小的的手，小的就使个金蝉脱壳往旁一撤来掏大的的下盘。一腾一挪一进一退，从门口一路闹上床。司马师有意要试试弟弟的身手，司马昭又仗着天性机灵轻易不肯认输，他们一来二往缠做一团，远看活像是打成了结。  
谁都没有注意悄然变化的氛围，直到某一瞬间司马师对上司马昭的眼睛，惊觉那双不似往常清亮的眸子里，深深地，深深地映着他的倒影。  
他几乎是立刻就清醒了过来，没有一丝犹豫地跳下床向外走。不料司马昭的反应也不逊于兄长，刹那之间司马师被抓住了右手手腕。胞弟挽留他的手是那么坚定，那热度隔着薄薄的肌肤，融入脉搏，一直烙进他心里，直让他僵在原地，一步也动弹不得。  
“司，马，昭……”  
他一个字一个字地叫出胞弟的全名，声音喑哑，已然隐隐有了日后慑服群臣的模样。少年没有说话，也没有松手。  
他甚至也没用一向惯用的手法叫声“哥哥”来恳求，把一切完全放在司马师一念之间。而司马师自己知道，一旦他选择留下，意味的究竟是什么。  
意味着有些东西将从此被打破，意味着他们共同踏出这一步，他埋藏了三年多的秘密将再也无法安然被埋藏。  
——只有他自己知道，他的十五岁，是在悖德的欲求中成熟的。

司马师所不确定的是，是不是因为是他纵容了司马昭的欲念，才会让他的渴求发展到今天这一步。  
但他遇到任何问题，从来只会直面，他从来，都不会逃避。

他留了下来，躺回床上，司马昭许是做好了被甩开的准备，此时失而复得急忙趴在他身上用手脚圈紧了，看着他的模样活像是要哭。而他抚摸着少年还未完全发育好的骨骼和肌肉：“来吧。”  
“哥哥……”  
少年睁大了眼，不敢相信长自己三岁的大哥会如此轻易地答应自己做雌伏的那个。  
第一次，司马师当然不舍得弟弟难受。在这方面，他们两个零经验，可以说谁也不比谁胜多少。司马师或许比司马昭了解得更多一点，但司马昭要比他准备得更充分一点：他摸出了一只匣子，内容物的用途一望便知。  
这时候轮到司马师惊讶了，他弟弟的行动力看来要高于他的想象——或者不过是没有用到正经地方。  
“你……什么时候……？”  
“想试试就去搜集了来……”  
司马昭脸红得没法看，于是司马师了然地微笑，按着弟弟的后颈把他压下来与自己接吻。

少年的吻技显而易见地有了进步，然后司马昭稍稍撑起身子，向他伸出手。司马师眨眨眼，忍不住在心里猜他弟弟会把指尖落到哪里，却不想司马昭中途转到一旁，解开了他半散不散的束发。  
他握住那只手，略一偏头，嘴唇和舌尖轻轻压在脉搏的位置。  
于是司马昭就把指尖落在他的眼角，小心地沿着他的眉骨来回。三岁的时候司马师被发现左眼眼眶内有微小的肿瘤，喝了足有十年中药来调理，如今从外看并无半点异状，内里也不痛不痒。司马昭的儿时记忆里哥哥身上总是有一点草药味儿，很苦，他却觉得很喜欢。  
现在他莫名想起那味道，意识到自己大概并不喜欢那药，只是喜欢哥哥。  
他再次俯下身，从司马师的眉骨亲下去，亲过眼睛，及至嘴唇，毫不犹豫地吮住舔舐。

被异物侵犯的感觉并不好受，司马师下意识地揪紧床单，所幸他从小就长于忍，克制住后退的本能和喘息对他来说也不过是忍字之一。然后不知怎的，他想到如果位置互换，司马昭会怎么应对这种感觉。大概还是叫“哥哥”吧……这么想着他忍不住笑了出来。司马昭停下动作，有点困惑：“哥哥笑什么？”  
“在想幸好不是你在这个位置。”  
“是不是疼了？”毕竟第一次，司马昭显而易见地有点慌。  
“没有。继续。”司马师深吸一口气，自去抚慰前面的欲望。  
司马昭咬了咬嘴唇，很快就想到了该怎么做。他低下腰，滴着透明欲液的前端碰到兄长，激得两人一阵细密战栗。  
有个聪明的弟弟总归是件好事。

司马昭终于进入他身体的时候，司马师咬着嘴唇，也还是从喉咙深处逸出了一声长叹。  
被填满的感觉委实太过奇异，谈不上很好受，但在他身体里勃勃跳动的是司马昭，是他一母同胞的血亲，是他最亲的弟弟。  
——这与他同源的骨和血。  
而司马师只是想到这一层，就足以失去理智。  
至于司马昭，年轻的男孩早已浑身通红，低低地一声接一声地喘，显然是克制得很辛苦，终于司马师抓住他的手臂，用脚跟轻轻推了一下他的后腰，属于男人的声音低沉沙哑，像块沉沉的水磨石亟待试试少年敏锐的神经，他说：  
“动。”

天雷勾动地火。

司马昭的冲撞实则毫无章法，完全是靠着几近疯狂的欲念在索求。开始的不适感被几次又狠又深的侵犯带来的酥麻快意冲散，司马师想咬住手臂压制呻吟，却被弟弟压住手，被动地承吻。  
少年像一头小狼，咬着他不肯松口。任那些颤栗的喘叹呻吟自胸腔生发，不得忍耐。  
司马昭被他的反应鼓舞着愈加放狂，他虽已经不是那个被哥哥三下两下就弄泄出来的青涩少年，却也还是沉湎于湿热的甬道的包裹缠绵而说不得话。他们在床上像两头兽一般翻滚纠缠，浑身沾满汗水和体液，比刚从水里出来更糟。  
最后一切都几乎失控了。一来司马师是初次雌伏，二来又都是初尝人事，不由得他们不失控。司马师不喜欢失控，他从来都不喜欢失控的泪水和爱恨，只是遇上司马昭，他没有办法。  
他只是没有办法。司马昭是他破例的唯一理由，而他在心里暗暗发过誓，这一生，有这一个理由就已经足够。

等到以后他会知道，他这一生，失控的理由，至死都唯有司马昭。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：体位师昭！这篇要肉不肉也不甚美味的文到此就完结啦！

那之后兄弟二人在禁忌的欲念中度过了整整三天。  
白日里他们照常练武读书，一到夜晚，司马昭便总是忍不住怀念和哥哥交缠的那份悖乱快感。这事的妙处在于没有谁能记住那感觉本身，能记住的只是它带来的快乐，于是便被升腾的渴望驱动着，一次又一次地索求，不能自拔。  
然而司马师的自持力毕竟要比司马昭高许多，更何况，他一直认为是自己教会了司马昭纾解欲望，同样也该教他克制有度。  
“哥哥当年，也像我一样吗？”  
他们一直住在一起，但司马昭不记得兄长当时有过什么异常行为。  
司马师揉他的头顶，只说：“你睡得那么沉，当然不知道。”

某一日下午兄弟二人正在书房研习兵法。阳光暖洋洋地照进屋里，司马昭哈欠连天，困得一个字都看不进去，只好撑着脑袋看另一边端坐案前认真看书的长兄。  
他没看多久，家仆突然来敲门，说是老爷从外面回来，叫大公子去议事。

晚饭时司马昭也没见到父兄，听母亲说哥哥是随父亲出去做客。  
“你哥哥明年就要及冠了。”

晚上他仍然无心看书，早早洗浴上床，脑中这些天一直挥之不去的想法，这个时候渐渐清晰起来。

司马师晚上回房的时候发现房里没有点灯，以为司马昭已经睡了。他和父亲晚饭后回府，又在父亲房中谈了足有一个时辰，洗浴完毕轻手轻脚地躺回床上，叹了口气。  
这一口气还没出完，身边的司马昭翻过身来，抱住了他的腰。  
他们有几天没做过了，欲望被轻易地唤醒。兄弟两个在黑暗里驾轻熟路地抚慰彼此，司马师甚至主动握着司马昭的手腕如之前一般向身后引，司马昭却抽出了手。  
他跪起身来，嘴唇沿着兄长的喉结一路亲下去，一直亲到要紧的地方。  
司马师的呼吸微妙地促紧了。  
——司马昭的舌尖从他的根部一直舔上顶端，然后把他含了进去。  
“昭儿你……”  
他半抬起身，按住弟弟的肩膀。司马昭只是反过来抓住他的手腕，阻止了他的动作。  
少年把他完全含住了，饶是司马师，腰也忍不住轻颤了一颤。

“够了……昭儿……”  
司马昭的口腔被填得满满当当，只觉得动一下舌头都很困难。他吞吐得并不顺利，或呛或噎，牙也会不时磕到兄长，但司马师还是用了些力气来克制本能。这次司马昭终于顺从他抬起头，他挟着弟弟肋下将人拉起来。黑暗里兄弟对望，司马昭抢在司马师开口之前压住兄长的肩膀：“哥哥今天和父亲去了哪里？”  
“去征南大将军府上。”司马师抚摸着弟弟湿润的唇角：“怎么？”  
“没什么……”  
司马师还欲细问，却觉司马昭沉下了腰，在欲望触及某处湿靡的一瞬间愣住：少年直视着他，没有半点犹豫地用已经做过准备的后穴一点点将他吞下去。司马师想后撤，却感觉司马昭撑在自己肩膀上的手加重了力道。  
“哥哥能为我做的事……我也想……为哥哥……”  
“昭儿……”  
司马昭低下头，一滴泪毫无预兆地掉下来，正落在司马师喉结下方锁骨中间的凹陷处：“一直以来……哥哥纵我太过……”  
司马师没有再等下去，他猛然抬身，吻住了弟弟的嘴唇。

“不只是纵你。”  
他们沉默地交缠了足有一炷香的时间，期间司马师舐去弟弟眼角的泪，尽量温柔地律动着生怕弄疼他。直到司马昭完全适应，随着他的动作发出几个微小的鼻音，湿热的甬道和着水声吸吮着他几教人发疯。司马师喘了一口气，退出来让弟弟背对着他跪在床上，从后面重新进入司马昭体内。他在司马昭耳边突然开口，少年蜷在兄长身下，回应给他喉咙深处低低的呜咽。  
“你总是问我，”  
司马师掐住司马昭的后腰，愈发激烈的动作让后者揪紧了身下的布料。  
“我十五岁的时候……”  
“哥哥……”  
司马昭哪受过这等刺激，声音里已经带上了哭腔。而司马师的胸膛自后面贴上他的后心，手臂绕到前面抱紧他的胸膛，就好像心脏也被牢牢捧在手里。  
“一直……”司马师摸到司马昭的一只手，与他五指交扣：  
“都只有你……”

最后他们几乎同时到达了高潮。

“所以，原来哥哥像我这么大的时候，就想和我做这档子事了？”  
司马昭喘息稍定，在他身侧轻轻笑，司马师听得出那笑声里的欢快，一瞬间想的是：如果可以，他想要他的昭儿能一直这样放松又自在地活下去。  
“而你在这么大的时候就已经得到了你想要的。”  
“哥哥喜欢我喜欢了这么久。”  
“不止这么久。”司马师翻过身来，认认真真看着与自己近在咫尺的胞弟：“我从小就宠你，你难道不知道。”

我一直都喜欢你。

“我知道。”司马昭脸又烧起来，他凑过去，双手在司马师后腰处交握，头顶蹭着兄长的下颌：“我也一直都喜欢哥哥啊。”

 

“儿认为，以当前形势，不论从何种角度来讲，娶征南大将军之女无疑是上上之策。”  
时值黄初七年，暮春。

全文完.

**Author's Note:**

> 一直觉得成年之前的两个人就是一只小狼狗+一只小奶狗XD。文里明线是兄弟从一开始的试探到后来的互相表白共赴巫山，暗线是司马师自己从十五岁（司马昭十二岁）开始发现会对弟弟有反应，到后来终于坦诚面对。（不知道写出来了没有orz）  
> 但是其实这个时候他还以为这一切是会过去的，参看《文景劫》里说他直到婚后发现自己仍然无法拒绝司马昭才意识到这份关系的特殊。  
> 所以这里昭儿会有哥哥只是宠着他才任他为所欲为给他上的想法大概也很正常吧？然后又意识到哥哥终究要结婚，就有点急。  
> 唉，你哥哥喜欢你啊，他一直都喜欢你，他一直最喜欢你了。


End file.
